From Galaxy to Flare
by ShadowedAbsol
Summary: A girl named Alice has just arrived in the Kanto region from her home in Sinnoh. Her mother moves there to escape the resurrected Team Galactic, which is now perusing her for revenge. Running a shelter, Alice and her brother Ivan gets most of their pokèmon from unwanted eggs. But their peaceful life is about to be broken, as Team Galactic returns, and Team Flare begins to rise...
1. The Arrival in Kanto

Hello! My name is Alice Rivrwood, the champion of the Kalos Reigon, as well as pokèmon expert. Some say I can get into the head of a pokèmon as if I were a pokèmon myself, others even gossip that I'm a crossbreed! Can you imagine something that crazy? I can't. Either or, I'm no pokèmon. I'm just a normal trainer, and I became the champion through my special skill. I can look at a pokèmon, a wild one or one of a trainer, and predict it's emotions, it's trust and love for it's trainer, it's next move. That's why I've never been beaten.

However, it hasn't always been this way. Honestly, I can still remember... When I first started my journey...

I slowly blink open my eyes, squinting at the sunlight beaming into my room through my window. I sit up with a muffles grunt and look around at my room, the events of the previous night blurred, but there. We were up until 1:26 am unpacking. I stand and walk over to the pile of boxes thrown onto my floor. I rummage, searching for the box I had brought in; the one that came an hour after the others because of its precious cargo.

"Ah!" A smile jumps onto my face. "There you are, my little egg." I open the box and stroke the outer shell of the object, gently lifting it from its container, being careful as to not harm the delicate creature still being formed within its walls. I place the egg on a soft cushion I had specially made for it. The egg was the last gift my father left me, the last piece of him I have left, and thus it is my precious treasure. I place a faint kiss upon its shell, now warm; as if it had been placed near a fire. "I wonder what you'll hatch into...?"

"Alice~" I look at my door, recognizing my brother's voice.

"What do you want, Ivan?"

"My egg hatched before yours did~" I throw the door open and stare at him. He shoved a pokèmon into my face. "See? Her name is Chiot! It means puppy in French!" I take a step back so that I could see the newly hatched pokèmon.

"Lil~" The small Lillipup licked my face excitedly. "Pup pup!"

"A Lillipup..." Ivan pulls the puppy away from me and smiles. The rage from my brother's taunting slowly left me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm so happy for you, Ivan."

"Hey, sis..." He looks up at me intently. "When your egg hatches, will you battle us?"

I hesitate, glancing back at my unhatched egg. When is does hatch, Ivan and Chiot will be stronger than us... But... If we never battle for fear of loosing... You'll never get stronger... I nod and meet my brother's eyes. "Alright. When it hatches, we'll battle you." I smirk playfully. "But we won't lose."

"We'll see about that! Come on, Chiot! Let's go train!" The pokèmon barked in agreement and smiled with it tongue lolling out as Ivan raced down the stairs with her. I close the door with a soft sigh and sit on my bed, staring at the egg.

"Alice!" My mother's voice snapped me out of my daydream.

"Yes, mom?"

"Come down here! Three new eggs have arrived!" At first, I hesitate. Eggs? Then I remembered that my mother was starting a pokèmon shelter. If trainers had eggs or young pokèmon that they didn't want or couldn't care for, they would bring them here, then other trainers could adopt them. But mom promised that my brother and I could have first pick of the first eggs that came.

I might as well have flown down the stairs, I was so excited. I nearly broke the eggs because I was going so fast, but I stopped short. "Well...? *pant* Where... *pant* are... *pant* they...?"

Mom laughed. "They're right here, Alice." She gestured toward three small eggs, all of them different pokèmon, she said. "Ivan's egg hatched," she smiled. "Has yours?"

I look away shamefully. "No..."

"Well then," mom whispered, "go ahead and take two."

I perked up, asked no questions, and kneeled down in front of the eggs; now propped up in a neat line. I placed my hand on the first egg, feeling the shell. It was fairly warm egg, and I could feel something moving inside it. I move to the second egg. This one seemed to have some kind of power, radiating from the other side of its walls. I touch the third. This one was hot to the touch, as if a flame burned brightly from within.

I stand, declaring, "I've made my choice."

"Well?" Mom smiled again.

I lift up the third. "And the first. I can't carry two at once, I might drop one of them. And when they're so close to hatching..." I walk upstairs and place the egg on my bed, mom following behind with the other. "I'm gonna need bowls and cotton..."

"The family next door has a mareep. Why not go and ask?" I nod, taking my first egg from its post upon its pedestal and walking over.

Their doorbell sounded like a Pikachu call. "Weird..."

A boy-my age, judging by his face-answered the cry. "Yes?"

"Um... I heard you had a mareep, and I was wondering if I could have some of its wool."

"Why?" He raised his eyebrow. "Don't you have a pokèmon with fur?"

"N-No, we just moved here, and don't have any pokèmon yet..." I meet his dark brown eyes. "But I have two eggs at home that need a soft place to sit so that they won't roll away on accident..."

He nodded and opened the door wider. "Alright. Come on in." I nod my thanks and step into the big house. It didn't look this big from outside... "I'm Calem," he said, pulling two pokèballs out of a shelf. He sent out a mareep and a pawinard. "Pawinard, use slash." The mareep stood proudly as it's wool was removed. "What's yours?"

"A... Alice..."

"Nice to meet you." He sent the pokèmon back and gathered up the wool. "Want me to help you carry this?"

"Yes please..."


	2. Ivan Missing and the Gift of Birth

(Hello, my lovely readers(if there are any)! I'd just like to say that I had an idea, but I need input! Perhaps, I could switch over to one of Alices pokèmon's POV. Please leave a comment, stating your thoughts on this prospect! Now then, ONTO CHAPTER TWO! Oh! And, I don't own Pokèmon(if I did, there would be a flying type eeveeloution. Maybe I should add that in...). Enjoy!)

I push open the door to my room with my back, cradling the fracturable egg against me chest. Calem walked in, looking around at my bleak and colourless walls. "You... have a nice room?"

"Thanks," I reply to him, "but I don't really take empty comments." I place the egg back into its bed, and pull out the bowls for the other two.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Just trying to be nice..."

"Could you bring the wool over here?" Calem nods and carries the haul over to me. "Thanks. You can just leave it there."

"Do you... Want me to help?" I turn and open my mouth to reply, but looking into his eyes, I couldn't say no. I sigh and kneel down near the wool.

"... I... Guess so..." The boy smiled and knelt next to me. Watching me take clumps of the fluff and carefully line the bowl with it. He takes some wool and tried to do the same. I sigh. "No, no. They'll break if you do it that way." I put my hands on his. "Do it like this."

He looks at the hands manipulating his, watching as they carefully balled the fluff into a sphere, then doing it again. "You... Know a lot about caring for eggs, don't you?"

"I guess so," I reply, not looking up. "I learned a lot from my father." I stand, removing my hands. "Now keep doing this until the fluff fits snugly in the bowl. I'll show you what to do after that." Calem nodded, continuing to do as I had shown.

We kept at it for about two hours before the wool was big enough to fit in the bowls the way it had to. We fitted it into the shell and placed the eggs into their new beds. I sigh in relief. "I wonder what you'll be...?"

"Alice," I turn to Calem as he said my name. "I should go, my parents will be worried." He left before I could thank him for what he did. I fall back onto my bed, thinking. What will these eggs hatch into...? What kind of pokèmon will you become...? How strong will you grow up to be?

It wasn't until that moment that I remembered Ivan and Chiot. "They still haven't come back!" I throw myself out of bed and race toward the door. I was just running down the stairs when I heard a sound. I look back into my room and see my father' egg shaking. My eyes widen in shock as the shell bursts into shards, the pokèmon within revealing itself.

"Shi~" A... A shinx... I shake off my stunned form and pointed to the ground next to me. I can't call it shinx... What does shinx evolve into...! "Lux!" I shout, "Come!"

"Shinx!" The creature happily leapt over to me.

"Come on! We need to go find Ivan!" Lux nodded in agreement and followed me as we raced out the door.

(Hey! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I wanted to end it with suspense!)


	3. Alice's gift and Ivan found

(I have returned! Well, I promise this chapter will be longer than the last, and not by just a few words! I can garantee you'll enjoy it! Now, ONTO THE CHAPTER!)

Lux and I ran through the town, calling out Ivan and Chiot, but receiving only echos. "We've looked everywhere in Vanville and Aquacorde... He's not here..."

"Shinx..."

"Then... The only place left..." I swallow a lump in my throat. "Is... Santalune Forest..." I shudder. "Mom has told me to keep away from there... Why would Ivan go?"

'To get stronger, maybe?'

I jump at the voice in my head, that of which is not my own. "Wha...?" I turn to Lux, who wagged his tail and smiled up at me. I shake my head, knowing such nonsense is impossible. Pokèmon can't speak.

'You'd be quite shocked, Master.' I look at Lux again. He had this 'I told ya so' look on his face. 'We have quite a lot to say. And yes,' he flipped some of his fur away from his face; 'I am Lux, as you call me.'

I cover my mouth and stifle a scream. Lux stands, stretches, and blinks up at me. 'Oh, stop staring at me like that. You'll attract attention to yourself.' He strode up onto the bridge that led into the wood. 'Well? Come on then! You want to find them, yes?'

I nod, unable to process what was happening. I cross the bridge, Lux trotting beside me. He looked up at me. "Shinx shi!"

"R... Right... I know..." I stop. The darkness that hid the forest in shadows loomed over me. I feel my hands trembling, but force bravery into my heart and step into the gloom.

"Ivan!?" I call out the boys name, wandering aimlessly through the dense trees. "Ivan, are you there?!"

"SHINX!?" I look down, startled as the small creature belched out a monstrous cry.

"Ivan..." I stop, looking at Lux, thinking about where the two of them could be. I lean up against a tree, slide down and hug myself tightly. Tears began to streak down my face, pale with fear. I sob, terrified of what may be hiding in the dark planning to leap out at me; more so to attack my brother. "Ivan... Where are you...?"

I look up, feeling a soft nudge. Lux smiled again, nuzzling my hand. I stroke his soft fur before taking him into my arms and holding him close. 'Master, don't cry,' he licks the tears off of my face. 'You'll never find him by sitting here and worrying about him. You've gotta get up and go look!'

I stare into Lux's shimmering gold eyes, seeing only loyalty to the one who hatched him. I wipe the remaining tears from my face and look up with a determined face. "You know what; you're right, Lux." I stand, Lux leaping onto the ground. "Moping here will only make things worse for both me and him. We can't just sit here and wait, can we?"

"Shinx!"

"Exactly! Come on!" I turn toward the path that led deeper into the forest. "Let's go get Ivan!"

'That's the spirit!' Shinx cried out joyfully and leapt after me as we rushed down the path.

"We've been walking for hours..." I moan, my shoulders slumped. "Just how big is this place?"

'Pretty big.' I sigh, leaning against a tree.

'We'll find them.' Lux said, kneeling beside me 'Are you alright?' He asked, and followed up with, 'Do you need a Doctor?'

"Ha ha," I mumble, "very funny. You heard the TV when you were in the egg, didn't you?"

'You were the one who insisted on watching Doctor Who. And I'm not kidding. Do we need to go?'

I sigh. "No... I'm fine... Let's just keep looking." Lux nodded in reply.

'Hey, master,' Lux asks, looking up at me while we walk.

"Please, Lux. My name is Alice. A-l-i-c-e. Call me Alice, not master," I say, not looking down at him.

'Alice?'

I glance down at him. "Yes, Lux?"

'I... smell something... burning...'

Something clicked in my head. How could I not have thought of this before!? Scent! "Lux," I say, pulling something out of my pocket. "I think I just figured out how to find them..."

'How?'

"With this." I hold up a rag, the one I had used to wipe Chiot's slobber from my face. I hold it down to Lux's nose. He reeled away from it, scowling. "Smell."

'It stinks like a skuntank crawled all over it...'

"I know. But you might be able to track them down with your nose. Please? Just try?" Lux moaned miserably before squeezing his eyes shut and shoving his nose into the cloth. He gaged for a moment, then-once recovered-he sniffed the air.

'That way!' Lux took off farther from the path, nearly leaving me behind. 'They're right around this bend-'

"Now, come on, little boy. Be reasonable."

"No! Gimme back Chiot!"

"Lillipup! Lilli!"

My eyes widen in shock at the scene. Ivan is being held back by two men in ridiculous red outfits. A third held Chiot up by her scruff, the small pokèmon struggling to free herself.

'Ivan,' she cried desperately. 'Help me!'

'Alice, I think I have a pla- HEY! I'M TALKING HERE!' Lux yelled out after me. I don't have time to stand around planning.

"Hey, stupid," I shout. "Get away from my brother and Chiot!"

"Well well," the man holding Chiot smirked. "A little girl, out here, all alone. Why don't you just run along and play with your dollies, hmm?"

"Just for the record," I growl, "I'm NOT a child. I'm 13. And second," I return his smirk. "I'm not alone."

Lux rushed out of the bushes and put his front paws up on me. 'Why did you say that!? They know I'm here now! Why didn't you wait and listen to me-'

"Lux," I say, cutting him off. "Get ready."

'Oh no...'

"We're going to fight."

(Dun dun duuuun! More suspense! Yay! A

Right, the next chapter is going to be the epic battle. Look forward to it! Bye!)


	4. A Suprisingly Fast Battle

(Hello! I am back with more pokèmon! I'm so so SO thankful to all of you guys for 40 views! The story isn't even a week old yet! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Like, ARCEUS awesome! Like finding a level 100 shiny Mew with pokèrus awesome! Like-okay, I think you get it. This chapter is going to be ESPECIALLY awesome just for ya'll! Okay, here goes![also, the legendaries are gonna come in fairly early in this story! and I need help deciding which legendary it should be! No Xernas, Yvtal, or Zygard. They come in WAY later. So come on! The more ideas I get, the more often the updates are! If I end up choosing one that you suggest, I'll be sure to put your pen name here - _! Please help me decide who will appear before Alice and Lux next!] Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!)

"Lux, we're going to fight." I glare at the man holding Chiot. He laughed, amused by my words, it seems.

"You," he turned to one of the men holding Ivan. He threw the delicate creature to the other. "Hold it."

"Chiot's a she, you big meanie!" Ivan lashed out, kicking and screaming with all his might.

The man growled. "Shut that brat up." The third man pulled out a piece of cloth and shoved it into my brothers mouth, silencing him. Ivan whimpered.

"You will return my brother's pokèmon to him," I snarl.

"If you win, that is," he chuckled, a dark glint in his eye. "If I win, we get his pokèmon," a spark of insanity replaced the darkness. "And yours too!"

"You won't win," I growl. "I won't let you."

"Houndor, flame burst." The fire-type snarled as it threw flames out of it's mouth, aimed at Lux.

"Lux, jump!" I was rather shocked at how flawlessly Lux could follow my commands. He must trust me. "Now, Tackle! Use the branches to propell you forward!" Lux did so, the opponent to slow to dodge before being hit square in the back. "Yeah! That's it!"

The man in red scoffed and drew back his tool. I heard the pokèmon say something before he did so. 'No... Please don't make me go back... I don't want to fight anymore...'

I cover my ears, the pokèmon's wailing torture to me. I glare up at him as he pulled out a second pokèball. "New deal," I state, straightening myself. "If I win," I point at Houndor's pokèball. "I get your Houndor."

"Deal." He snickered. "Zubat, get out here."

The Zubat's words were very different from Houndor's. 'Finally, a fight! I get to crush someone!'

I shudder. This pokèmon, I think to myself, only wants destruction... I shake my head. I need to focus. "Lux," I point at the opponent. "Tackle!"

Lux kicked off the ground, charging at full speed.

"Zubat, bite."

'I'll aim for its back,' Zubat said confidently.

One step ahead, I think. "Lux! Jump! As high as you can!"

'Understood, Alice!' He pushed on the ground beneath him with all he had, leaving Zubat with nothing but a mouthful of dirt. 'I'll take it from here!'

Lux flew up above the trees, hovering there for a moment before pushing on nothingness to plunge his body down through the canopy and right on top of the opponent, sinking electricity-covered fangs into it's wing. The opponent lit upon a frenzy of shocks before falling to the ground, unable to fight.

Both the men and I stare in awe at the creature that had so easily beaten the opposing team. The first man spoke first. "Fine." He looked away. "You... You win. Take the pokèmon." He nodded to the other two. They drop Ivan and Chiot. Ivan hugged his partner happily. The three then proceeded to leave.

"Forgetting something?" I say, holding out my hand with a smug look. He scoffed, pulling the pokèball that contained Houndor and threw it at me.

"Take it. It was pathetic anyway." The men then vanished, just as strangely as they had arrived.

(That's it! I was lazy and REALLY excited about the next chapter, so this one was short. It's my first battle scene, too. So it shouldn't be that big of a shock. See ya later!)


	5. An Old Foe

(I am so so so SO very excited about this chapter! A lot is going to happen[spoiler alert; Team Galactic]! This will probably be my longest chapter yet! Well, that's that! Let's get on with it!)

"Where have you two been!?" Mom cried as she hugged Ivan and I tightly. "You were gone for hours! Why are you home so late?! Oh, dear, you're soaking wet, too! Why did you walk home in the rain?! You could get sick!"

"We were in Santalune Forest! It was awesome, Mom! A group of these weird men in red suits attacked me a and tried to steal Chiot, and then Alice came, and she beat 'me up real good, and she got Chiot back for me!" Ivan stated proudly, boasting about me.

"Goodness! You beat a group of men!? Alice Elaine Rivrwood, I thought I raised you not to be a ruffian!" She fell back dramatically. "Am I a horrible mother!?"

"No, no! Not like that! He means I beat one of them in a pokèmon battle! I didn't-"

"You WHAT!?"

"They..." I look down at the ground. "They were trying to hurt Ivan... I couldn't..." I cover my face and sob. "I'm so sorry, mommy! I didn't mean to!"

"Uh-oh..." Ivan whispered.

"Alice, come now, don't cry. It's alright, I'm just glad neither of you are hurt."

"Mama, I was so scared!" I burry my face into her night shirt, bawling.

"I know, dear. You're safe now. It's all going to be okay." I pull away and sniffle. "That's better. Now come, I'll run a bath for you two-oh! I mean-" She reached down and patted the heads of our pokèmon. "-you FOUR."

I nod. "Okay..."

I sunk into the bath water with a welcome relief. I hadn't realized how dirty I was. Ivan hopped in after me. I didn't MIND bathing with Ivan, he's my brother, after all, but I still wish that I could have bathed alone that night. We got ourselves cleaned up fairly quickly, Ivan leaping out first, yelping as he slipped on the wet floor. I lunge and catch him, of course. The tub now empty of anyone but me, I reach down and lift Lux up into the water with me.

"Try not to shock me, okay?" He responded with a happy cry of agreement. I laugh at how cute it sounded.

Lux got clean fairly easy. I sigh and lean on the bath tub's edge. "He's gonna need a name..."

'Who?'

"The Houndor we saved... He'll need a name of some sort..."

'Why not Hound? You did it with me!'

"Because it works for you. Not for him."

'Um... Just for the record...' Lux and I look up at the pokèball that was still lodged in my pokèball holder. 'I am... actually a she...'

"Oh! Well, I'm so sorry, miss!" I stand and go over to her and pick up the ball. "I didn't know."

'Wait, you can... UNDERSTAND me!?' I bring Houndor out of her ball.

"Yeah, I guess..."

'This is Alice,' Lux said proudly. 'Our trainer.'

'Our...?'

"Well of course!" I smile. "I heard you begging for help. So I got you through my win."

'Our... Trainer...' Houndor stared at us. 'I have... never heard that said before... Our...'

"Houndor," I say, smiling. "I don't like that. It makes you... sound like you're nothing more than a tool..." She looks away, ashamed. "So, you'll need a new name. Like Lux here." I motion toward the Shinx. "I'll need to give you one..."

'I'm tellin you, Hound is IT!'

"No, Lux," I sigh. "It's not." I close my eyes, thinking hard. "Onami."

'What?'

"Onami," I repeat. "It means 'howler' in another language."

'Onami... I...' The Houndor looked up at me and smiled. 'I love it! I am Onami!'

Lux smiled. 'Well, Onami, shall we get you cleaned up?'

"Yeah. You're covered in dust."

'Um... Well... I suppose that I could use it... So I guess it is alright...' I pick up a bucket of water, smile, and dump it all ontop of her.

I stare up at the ceiling, blinking as my eyes began to adjust to the dark. Onami and Lux were both snuggled in bed with me, their steady breathing bringing comfort to my racing mind. So much has happened today. I sigh softly and glance over at my other two eggs, sitting in their bowls. I smile softly, once again wondering what kind of creature will be born from them. They are close to hatching, after all.

"I wonder..."

'Alice?' I look down at Lux. 'Are you alright?'

"Yeah," my gentle smile has turned to the shinx who was snuggled into my chest. "Just thinking..."

Lux sat up on me. 'About...?'

I look over at the eggs again. "Them."

'The eggs?'

"Yeah... I was wondering who is inside of them..."

'I'm curious, too...'

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," I giggle. "I was worried you didn't care about them."

'Why wouldn't I care?' Lux cocked his head. 'They're going to be our partners, aren't they?'

I think for a moment before replying. "No, Lux." I meet his gold eyes with my own. "They'll be our FAMILY."

"Onami, use Ember!" Onami aimed the attack at Lux, throwing the flame in spirals at him. "Lux, dodge it!" Lux leapt out of the way of the flames, the heat singeing his aqua fur. "Lux, thunder fang! Onami, dodge!" Onami leapt up, but Lux was fast enough to snag her leg and pull her to the ground. "Onami, bite!" She lunged down and sank her fangs into Lux's ear. I clap my hands. "Good work, you two. That's enough." The two released each other, both panting for breath.

'You're pretty good, Lux... How much expirence do you have with battling?'

'Almost none... My fight against you was my first.'

'Really?!'

'Yeah.'

"Alright, you two." The pokèmon look over at me. "Onami, we need to work on speed with you. Lux, we need better defense on your part."

Several days passed before something else worth mentioning happened. Rain hammered down on the roof of the house like the move payday. "Geez," I mutter, "it's raining meowths and arcanines..."

'No it's not,' Onami said, her front paws on the window. 'It's raining water, not pokèmon.'

"It's a saying, Onami. It's a way of saying that it's raining a LOT." I smile and pat her head. She responded with her tongue lolling out and a happy look. "You sure have changed since you first came. You're so cheerful now!"

'Alice is right, you know.' Lux sat on the carpet, reaching up with his leg and scratching behind his large ear like a dog. 'You're very different.

'I... I haven't noticed...'

I smile. "Well, I like you better now. This is the real you, Onami. You're so sweet."

The houndor hid her face with her paw, embarrassed. 'Th... Thank you...'

"Alice! Could you come down here really quickly!?"

"Coming, mom!" I stand and turn to my team. "Stay here, you two." I then slid down the stair's railing and hopped off into the front room. "Yes?" I look up at her, but the man beside her is what caught my attention. He had messy black hair and deep, grey eyes; and he wore a long white lab coat over a light blue dress shirt and navy jeans, appearing to be in his thirties or so. He was quite handsome.

"Alice, this," mom motioned over toward the man; "is Professer Augustine Sycamore. He heard of you and Lux, and has come to meet you."

"H-Hello..." I bow in a formal greeting. "I am Alice Rivrwood..."

"Ah, Alice! What a lovely name for such a lovely young lady, if I do say so myself. It's a pleasure!" I stand, my heart pounding. "I have come to ask you something."

"Yes?" I look up into those alluring grey eyes.

"I heard your story; a'13-year-old girl defeats pokèmon thieves with a newly hatched pokèmon' they say. I couldn't resist coming to ask you a favor."

"Yes?"

"I would like for you to go out and travel around the Kalos region to help me with my research. I would like for you to fill in this." He took my hands in his and placed something in them. "This is a Pokèdex. It's used to collect data on any pokèmon you meet."

He explained everything to me about the Pokèdex before he nodded and ran back out into the rain.

'Shinx; the Flash Pokèmon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble.' I look through the available information on Shinx.

'What are you doing?' Lux looked up at me curiously.

"Nothing." Lux is at level 12, appearently. I move over to Onami. 'Houndor; the Dark Pokèmon. Around dawn, its ominous howl echoes through the area to announce that this is its territory.' Onami is at level 15.

'What is that thing?' Onami leapt up onto the bed.

"It's a Pokèdex." Honestly, I was surprised by that. "I didn't expect you two to be this strong so quickly." I smile at the two. "I'm really proud of you two!"

Onami blushed, while Lux puffed his chest out proudly. "But, still..." I sigh and let the smile melt away. "All the wild pokèmon around here are no problem for us now..."

'We will never get stronger at this rate...' Onami slouched. 'If this keeps up, we shall never become strong...'

"Exactly..." I mutter to myself. "The only other trainers here are my brother and Calem... And Calem is like a member of the Elite Four to us..."

'Why don't we-'

I sigh and stare out the window at the rain, watching the few stragglers fly around trying to get to shelter. But one group of three was not. They just stood there, getting soaking wet, and looked all around. The two that stood behind the third wore these ridiculous metallic outfits, and had light-teal hair cut short and swooped to the front. The third stood tall, regally, almost, and had bright ginger hair. They were indeed quite a sight, but it was the symbol on the group's chests that startled me.

A distorted 'G', outlined in a dull silver, painted over in gold. The red-headed one came to rest her cold gaze on my. I fell off my bed and screamed, stumbling to my feet as I fought to catch my breath. It felt as if she had stolen the air out of my lungs, as they ached with effort to open.

Mom raced up the stairs, her navy hair ragged, and her sky coloured eyes culled with worry. I pointed at the window and whispered, "M... Mom... It's THEM... They're here..." Tears flooded my eyes and flew down my face, terror overflowing my small body.

Mom didn't hug me. She didn't comfort me. She didn't wipe the tears off my cheeks. She just turned to me and said, "Get all the pokèmon and the eggs. Take them and your brother down into the basement and go through the hidden tunnel I showed you. It'll take you straight to Santalune 't waste any time. Now go, hurry!" My mother said. (It reminded me of a show, supernatural, when Sams Mother is killed.)

I nodded and ran to my eggs, grabbed them, and called Lux and Onami. Ivan followed suit. We ran to the basement.

I stop and glance back at the entryway, now closed. With a sigh, I turn and walk down the hall.

"Ah, commander Mars, what a pleasure to see you again."


	6. The Red Stones in the Egg

(I'm bored. *looks at views* HOLY ARCEUS OVER 150 views!? *dies* I LOVE YOU GUYS! Also, sorry for such a late update. You know how writers blocks can be. Anyway, here's chapter six! Enjoy!)

It took a full day to reach the city of Santalune, even though we took the fastest route to get there. The tunnel was dark. I had Onami use ember to bring some light to see. The murky, muddy walls and floor of the path nearly made all of us fall several times.

'Alice?' I turn to the Shinx who had called my name. He was trembling. 'I... I'm scared...'

"There there," I reply as I reach down and pat the pokèmon's head. "It's alright." The pokèmon snuggled into my chest.

We continued to walk for what felt like hours, though it was no more that 35 minutes. Ivan suddenly stopped walking in front of me. I bumped into him with a muffled 'oomph' before glaring coldly at him. "What the heck, Ivan?"

My brother stared at the egg he was carrying for my in awe. "Alice... Your egg..."

I tip my head. "What about it?" He turned around and looked up at me. I gasp.

The egg was glowing. It was glowing a bright, icy blue. For a moment, I considered it could be hatching, but eggs don't hatch like this. Do they?

The light suddenly burst out, blinding the four of us in the cavern. Onami's ember went black and the glow of the egg faded to black...

I slowly open my eyes, blinking as I tried to adjust them to the dark of the cave. I sit up, wondering how I got onto the ground. I figured the light from the egg must have startled me so much that I fell backwards. Looking around, I could hear three groaning voices, two were of my pokèmon, one of Ivan. "Is everyone alright?"

I heard moans of confusion as my response. Everyone was okay. "Onami, can you use ember?"

'I can try,' the Houndor replied, opening it's mouth and letting the small heated bits fall out, lighting the stick that I had brought. I looked around.

Ivan lay groaning on the other side of the cavern, a geodude looking up annoyedly at the interruption. Onami stood not to far from where he lay, the burning twig held in her jaws. Lux was sprawled out ontop of me, and the egg was in pieces at the center of the open space. I nearly scream. Ivan dropped my egg.

'Exuse me, miss lady,' a high-pitched voice rang out, making me jump. 'But could you get off of me?'

"O-Oh," I stuttered, standing in the process. "I'm sorry."

'No problem!' I turn to look at the owner of this high voice, but it was black.

"Onami, bring that stick over here." The Houndor did as I had asked, and padded over to me. At last, I saw the pokèmon I had sat on. It was a dark bluish-green, and appeared to be a ghost of sorts. It's lower half had several small appendages, and resembled a ruffled dress, and around its neck were several round, red gems, and it's 'hair' had lilac tips. Its eyes were red, with gold where one's whites would normally be. I stare curiously at it. "Who are you?"

'I guess you could say I'm a Misdreavus. I just hatched, for all I know.' I fail to restrain a relieved sigh. My egg had hatched before it hit the floor. 'Have you never seen a ghost-type hatch?'

"N-No... I haven't..."

'Well then,' the pokèmon turned up her nose pridefully, 'now you have.'

I sit down again, trying to take this all in. The shock from Misdreavus' hatching was still unsettling. I sigh and stand. Sitting here won't do us any good. We need to keep moving. I rouse my brother and our pokèmon and we begin to walk back down through the tunnel, the newest member of team Alice in towe.

(*bow* I am so sorry this took so long to get out! This was a really hard chapter for me to write, but I did it! Yay! Don't worry, the next chapter won't take nearly as long. Ivan will get his second pokèmon, and Deixo and Sina will be introduced, and the three will get the Kalos starter pokèmon. Why did I say three? You'll find out in chapter seven! See ya then!)


	7. Santalune City

(THE UPDATE IS FINALLY HERE)

Santalune was big. Much bigger than Twinleaf or Vanville. I held Lux closer to my chest, Onami and Magic followed close behind. Ivan carried the egg he had been given, and in my bag was my second. We walked into the city, looking around in awe.

"There are so many people here, huh, Lux?"

'Yeah...' Lux nodded in agreement. 'I heard there's a Pokèmon gym in this city.'

"Pokemon Gym?"

'Indeed. A gym-'

"You honestly don't know what a pokèmon gym is?!"

The troupe whirled around and stared at the boy standing behind them. "Some trainer you are, Alice."

"Calem!?" My mouth dropped open, and Lux had to reach up with his paw to close it.

"In the flesh. Now, how can you not know what a pokèmon gym is!?" I look away, my cheeks burning pink with embarrassment. Calem sighed and pulled out a pokèball. I expected a Bisharp or a Dragonair to come out, but out came a Fletchling. "A Pokèmon gym is something that they have in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and here in Kalos. Trainers go there to challenge the gym leaders-who are really strong trainers-to try to earn a gym badge. If you collect all eight of the gym badges in the reigon, you can go through Victory Road and challenge the Elite Four. If you can beat them, you can challenge the champion. If you beat him, you'll be recognized world-wide, and may even be crowned as the new champion of Kalos!" Calem's eyes lit up when he started talking about the Elite Four. He ended up smiling widely, barely ably to contain himself. "And I'm gonna do it."

Calem looked over at me. "I'm gonna become the Champion of Kalos!"

I smirk slightly. "You have some big dreams, don't you," I teased as we walked into the Santalune Hotel. "It sounds like a dream for you."

Calem blushed as he rubbed the back if his neck. "I... Can't really help it... I've always dreamt big." I simply smile at him.

That night, I sat on the grass outside the Hotel. I sigh, staring up at the sky. Lux slept peacefully beside me. "A dream... Huh...?" I look over at Lux, watching his soft, blue side rise and fall. "I wonder... what's my dream...?" I turn back to the sky, closing my eyes and soaking in the moonlight from the full moon. I open them again and gasp.

The form of a pokèmon was silhouetted against the white moon. It had the form of an ellipse, and a long tail that seemed to get bigger at the end. Before I could get a good look at if, I blinked and it was gone. I stared at the moon for a while, eyes wide and reflective. "What... was that...?"

'The creator of the creator.' I jumped and whirled around to see Rei the misdreavus.

"What?"

'Its a confusing name, yes. But he is truly a great leader. The creator of Arceus.' Rei gazed at the moon blankly. 'Mew.'

I sit up and rub my head, groaning at the stabbing pain in it. I open my eyes and look around. People stared at me as they walked by, and the sun was out. "Did I... Fall asleep out here?"

"Yup."

I jump at the voice, falling onto my back to see Cheren and Ivan smiling. I narrow my eyes. "VERY funny, guys."

Ivan's smile grew wider. "Come on, go and change! We're leaving soon!"

"Wait, what?" I stand, looking over the two boys before me. Ivan had changed into a pair of long and loose jeans that hung over red sneakers, and a bright yellow pokèball t-shirt, while Calem wore a white dress shirt under a black jacket and torn blue jeans tucked into black boots. "Where did you guys get those clothes?"

"Well, I brought mine, and," Calem gestured to my kid brother, "I bought Ivan and you something to wear at the boutique in this town." He held out a neatly folded pile of clothes to me. "Go to the pokèmon center and change."

I nodded and accepted the clothing, turning to walk to the Pokèmon Center.

I held up the outfit Calem picked out for me. It was definately nice; it reminded me of back in Sinnoh. A black, sleeveless dress shirt with gold trim and a blue pleated skirt, with a pair of black boots, and a black headband with a blue rosette for decoration. I removed my clothes and began to dress, starting with the shirt.

I zipped up my second boot and stood, looking at myself in the mirror. I had my shirt tucked under the skirt, and the headband was set aside for placement once my hair wasn't a disaster. I grabbed the comb Calem had slipped into the pile of cloth he had given me and began to tame my mane. I pulled my hair back into perfectly symmetrical twin tails, and put the headband in place. Seeing my reflection, I smiled. "I look just like a doll. A cute one, too!"

"Hey, sis! You done in there yet!?" The mix of pokèmon cries told me how long I had really been in here. "We gotta go!"

"Coming!" I smooth out my skirt, and went over to the door. I made sure to put on my best smile before opening it. "Why the rush?"

Ivan crossed his arms and looked up at me. "Calem said he told you."

"Told me what!?"

"That we were coming!"

Ivan and I turn to the duo that stood at the pokèmon center's entrance. One was a blonde boy, the other a girl with long violet hair. We stare.

"I'm Deixo," the boy said with a small bow.

"And I am Sina," the girl smiled. "We're assisting the Professor in his research."

"Oh!" Calem said. "So you're his assistants?"

"You could say that," Deixo replied. "We heard you two were here, so the professor sent us to get you."

"He did," I ask.

"Yes, he wants you two to have a starter."

"Starter?" Calem tilted his head.

"It's a pokèmon that can only be given to a trainer by the professor," I reply. I know that much.

"Right you are," Sina smiled. "Well, come on then! Don't want to keep the professor waiting!"

Deixo and Sina grab Calem and my wrists and drag us off, Ivan following.

"Wait. Hey, hey, hey!"


	8. Another Pokèmon!

(First off; CELEBRATION! "From Galaxy to Flare" is now in the community, 'Pokèmon's Best of the Best'! I've never had a story in a community before! And this story is my most popular by far! THANK YOU! *confetti flies out of the screen*

Okay, I know I promised the starters to be introduced in the last chapter, but I decided to end it before I got there. Don't worry, though. They'll come in this chapter for sure. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you guys for all the positive feedback! I'll work even harder to not disappoint you! Now then, here's chapter eight!)

Sina and Deixo took(well, more like forcibly dragged) Calem and I through route 4, passing by several pokèmon along the way. A cute Skitty caught my eye, but I didn't have any pokèballs on me other than the one I use to keep Onami in at times.

She, Lux and Rei followed behind us, Ivan panting with Chiot in his arms. The puppy reached up and put a paw on his face and yipped, 'Don't give up, Ivan,' though all he heard was "Lilli! Lillipup!"

The duo finally stopped pulling when we reached the gate to what looked to be a big city. "We're almost there, now," chimed Deixo cheerfully.

"This is the gate to Lumoise City. Professor Sycamore's lab is here." Sina grinned. "He sais he was going to give you two something."

"What," Cheren asked breathlessly.

"That," Sina winked, "is a secret~"

Lumoise was huge. HUGE. I stumbled several times, and would have drowned in a sea of people if Diexo hadn't held my hand so tightly.

We arrived at a building, two large pokèball statues seated in front of the entry way. "Welcome to the Kalos Institute of Pokèmon Research!" Sina gestured toward the grand building, beaming.

"Professor Sycamore is waiting on the top floor," Diexo released my wrist. "You best not keep him waiting!" Calem nodded and led the way in.

"Hello, hello!" The professor smiled and threw his arms apart. "Calem! We meet at last!"

"Hello, Professor." Calem nodded uneasily.

"And Alice, ah, Alice! You haven't changed at all! But oh? Is that a Shinx!?" Sycamore got down on his hands and knees and looked Lux in the eyes. "Incredible!" He reached out and lifted up the cub. "Bright eyes, bushy fur, slight static, soft belly-"

Sycamore yelped as Lux sank his tiny fangs into his hand and dropped him.

"Professor!" I ran to him. "Lux, how could you?!"

Lux shrugged. 'He was annoying me.'

The professor laughed. "Ah! The best way to know the true power of Thunder Fang is to expirence it for yourself." He smiled and reached into his desk, pulling out some bandages. After wrapping his hand, he stood. "Now, I called you here for a reason."

"And that is...?" Calem motioned his hand impatiantly.

Sycamore spread his arms. "I want to give to each a pokèmon!"

Calem tilted his head. "But, what about Alice?" He bent down and patted Onami on her head. "She has pokèmon already."

"I'm well aware of that, my dear boy," he smiled as Ivan-panting-stumbled out of the elevator.

"Aliiice," he whined, "don't leave me behiiind!"

"I couldn't help it. These two," I gestured to Sina and Deixo, "dragged us off. Literally."

Sycamore smiled. "These two can be like that, but they still got you here, so that's all that matters." The man's smile faded, and he knelt down to our level. "Now Calem," he looked into the boy's gray eyes; "Alice," he turned to look into my blue; "the pokèmon I'm going to give you are very special, and extremely rare. You can only get them from me, so choose wisely."

Calem and I nodded. The man's smile returned, and he shouted, "Magnifique!" before turning and pulling a black case from behind his desk. He opened it to reveal three pokèballs. "In these," he said, "are Fennekin, Froakie, and Chespin." The pokèballs shuddered, then opened. Out came a fox, a frog, and something I couldn't identify.

"Huh..." I pull out my Pokèdex.

/Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs. Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack. Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone./ I look at the pokèmon.

'Take Fennekin,' Onami cried out from her pokèball. 'She's cute'

"Agreed, Onami." I smile. "I'll take Fennekin, Professor."

The professor nodded and returned the fox to her pokèball. "Will you give her a nickname?"

'Foxy Roxie,' Lux purred.

I smiled at him. "How about just Roxie, huh?" I didn't notice the three boys were staring at me like I was crazy.

'So, you'll call me Roxie?' I smile at the Fennekin, and nod.


End file.
